A trip to remember
by ladybirdfish
Summary: what happens when the bladebreakers go to Ireland  attempted comedy and sarcasm
1. Chapter 1

When in Ireland

" Come on Kai " shouted was stood at the door of Tyson's dojo refusing to move an inch."kai its only rain just come on and stop being a baby" Tyson continued, but only recieving a death glare for all his efforts."ahhh come on Kai a little rain isn't going to hurt you" said Rei, deciding to help Tyson get the grumpy teenager to get into the BBA bus, that was waiting to take the Badebreakers to Ireland, as a reward for winning the championships.

_"I'm not going i would much rather stay here" _Kai thought to himself.A blonde blur ran past Kai,Rei and Tyson and ran straight into the side of the BBA bus as he failed to stop soon enough "oooooooowwwwwwww" shouted Max standing up and rubbing his head but still others began to laugh at Max's stupidity and even Kai smiled a bit "fine i'll come"said Kai on seeing on how excited the other are and didnt want to be the one to ruin there fun.

"yeeesssss" shouted Tyson

"well i am surprised i thought we would have to knock him out" said Rei

"hey we are going to miss our flight if we dont leave now" shouted Kenny sticking his head out of the window of the bus.

"YES WE'RE HERE"shouted Tyson climbing down the step of the plane, stretching after the 14 hour flight."errrr where exactly are we?"he asked,the bladebreakers looked at him "you mean to tell me that you got on a 14 hour long flight with no idea as to where we are going"said Kai

"emmm yeah why?"asked Tyson the other were trying to hide there laughter but it was not working out to well.

"are you always this stupid or are you just making an extra effort today"shouted Kai, and that was it, Max,Rei and Kenny erupted into fits of laughter and ended you rolling around on the floor. "sooooo where are we again" said Tyson

When he others had composed them selves Rei informed Tyson as to where they were and they set of on their journey to the hotel.

" i see so ya lads are lookin for lyrath estate couse i know where it is sure dont i live down the road from it" said the man, they had decided to stop and ask for directions after Tyson managed to get them lost three times."well would you be so kind as to point us in the right direction" said Kai

"i will of course, ok know listen carefully, you go straight on till ya get to the lights, then turn left, then take the second right, and you will see the sign" he replied

"thank you, bye" said Kai

"ahh not at all just glad to help out " the man said and walked away.

"well come on lets go"said Tyson followed by the rest of the bladebreakers.

**well that is the first chapter i hope you like it. this is my first fanfic ever so tell me if there is anything wronge and i will change it your critisism is much appriciated and also if the is any spelling or punctuation errors please say so .thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**well heres chapter two . i dont own any characters in beyblade .**

"blahblah" = talking , 'blah blah'= thinking and "talking in russian"

"Wow ...its ...kinda...small ...isn't it, well for a hotel I mean" stated Max staring up at the building.

"Hn" said Kai leaning up against the wall.

"Well lets go in then" shouted Tyson

"Yeah "cheered Max

"OK" Kenny replied

"Ha come on then " added Rei. Kai sighed 'this is going to be the longest three weeks of my life' he thught, following the rest of the Bladebreakers in.

"" shouted a red thing crashing strait into him sending them both crashing to the floor.

"TALA WHERE DID YO-... OH SHIT" Bryan stopped when he saw the two teens on the floor "err Tala maybe you should get of Kai now"

"uh, oh sorry Kai" he said quickly getting of the fuming teen.

"Sorry,sorrry oh you will be fucking sorry" Kai shouted while standing up.

"Kai, kai listen i'm really sorry I promise not to do it again" Tala pleaded backing away a bit.

"I would be leaving now if I were you" Kai growled. The other Bladebreakers looked at each other confused.

"There speaking russian" Bryan explained smirking. 'God the Bladebreakers are such idiots'

"Wait Kai can speak russian" asked Tyson

"Tyson he grew up in Russia" said Rei.

"HUH"

"Your telling me that you didnt know that Kai is Russian?"

"No why didn't anyone tell me that"

"Your an idiot" shouted Rei.

"Wow who would have thought that the Kitty could shout" said Tala, turning around to face Rei.

"You shouldn't turn around when people are talking to you Tala" stated Kai, knocking him to the ground and placing his foot on Tala's chest "its rude"

"Do you know what else is rude Kai " Tala asked

"Jumping on people when they just walk in the door ?" he replied tilting his head to the side.

"NO" Tala laughed 'Oh lord, Tala's temper is as short as Kai's ' he thought

"Oh, then what" he asked innocently.

"Standing on people" Tala shouted , flipping Kai off him and pinning him to the lay there dazed for a minute before gaining back his composer

"You know Tala " he began

"What" Tala asked seeing the evil glint in Kai's eyes

"I'm pretty sure that i've seen you in this position before" Kai said smilling.

"Wha... n-no you didn't" Tala stutered. By now Bryan was laughing so much he was bent over double clutching his knees to stop himself from falling over. All the while the Bladebreakers stood wide eyed at the events unfolding before them.

"Hmm now who was it on the bottom... oh yes it was Ian wasn't it" his smirk now getting bigger "Ahh yes and me and Bryan took some photos didn't we , some pretty nasty rumers began going around didn't they"

"Kai! shut up"

"Oops sorry " he said sarcasticly

"Wow deja vu or what " said Ian walking in.

"IAN!" shouted a truely embarassed Tala. At this point Bryan had practicaly collapsed on the floor from laughing so much

"Oh..s-so f-funny"

"Bryan shut it"

"Err Tala would you get off me now"

"Oh err sorry Kai"

"Bryan, Tala, Kai and you lot Spencer said you are to come on dinner is ready"

"Ian" said Tala

"Huh what"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have a big nose" Ian's eyebrow began to twitch

"I'm telling Spencer that you and Kai got into a fight" Ian shouted running off

"Well if i'm going to get in trouble as well... IAN YOUR SHORT" shouted Kai

"Hey Kai"

"What Tala"

"You do realise that your the second shortest out of all the blitzboyz don't you"

"Shut up i'm smarter then you"

"Well i'm faster"

"I'm steathier"

"Coz you way less"

"Not my fault you put on a few pounds"

"I did not you just eat less"

"No you eat more"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Idiot"

"Retard"

"Spastic"

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP AND COME AND EAT YOUR DINNER"

"Yes Spencer" they both replied walking into the dinnig hall.

**So thats the end of the second chapter what did you think , please review and tell me if there is any mistake or if you think it should be changed in any way thanks :P**


End file.
